Ignition Gloves
by Rashelle
Summary: Ed is in District 13, the Colonel, his unit, and Al captured by the Capitol, and he plans to use ignition gloves to get them back. The people of 13's take on him. ONESHOT. -Edited-


_Hello, so this takes place during Mockingjay. Whether anime or manga for FMA does not matter. Ed is in District 13, and his friends are captured by the Capitol. He plans on rescuing them, and he decides that he's going to use some ignition gloves to do so. I like to consider this an original idea for an FMAxHG xover, since it's the only one of this sort. So, uh, yeah. It is most certainly a oneshot. Promise._

**-Ignition Gloves-**

Ed scowled as he stalked down the halls of the underground 'lost' District 13. He tugged on the freshly made ignition gloves, courtesy of President Coin. Thoughts of the Colonel made Ed's determination burn brighter. The Colonel, his unit, and _Al_ - _his little brother_ - they were all captured by the Capitol. Who the h*ll knows what they were doing to them! Ed had a singleminded purpose left in this strange future world, and he sure as h*ll was not going down without a fight.

No one could convince the alchemist otherwise, so they just let him be. He was a valuable asset on the rebel's side, but they knew if they did anything, anything at all, he would become useless. So they gave in to his demand, and made him the gloves - not quite sure what he was up to - despite their wavering supplies.

Ed had met Katniss before, and her family. She, in his opinion, was on the verge of insane. He understood, though, with all that had happened to her, but he couldn't exactly say he would sympathize. Prim was a sweet girl. She was kind, like Al, but medically specialized, like Winry. It made his heart clench. Their mother was nice enough, but he had only met her once. Gale was just another soldier in this crappy place.

He hated District 13. It was so organized, prompt, almost exactly what he was not. If Ed was required somewhere, he took his sweet time. The first few times he had, most of the higher ups had threatened him, told him they would kick him out, or restrict his freedom. Ed just smirked and ignored them. President Coin had more patience. He had seen Fullmetal in battle, and he was a force to be wary of. He destroyed a whole unit of Capitol soldiers by himself without breaking a sweat. So Coin made an exception for this one boy.

Most people in 13 tried to avoid Ed, and were disgusted by him. He was a kid, prancing around like he owned the whole d*mn place, and he could do whatever the h*ll he wanted, is what they saw. The few who sympathized with him, he would scowl at and ignore. One thing the people from 13 would not admit about the alchemist, is that they were all gravely terrified of him. In his rage, he had torn apart a whole section of the ruins of District 12, when the Captiol had captured his friends. It took almost seven hours for him to calm down enough to make any sort of contact with him, and even then, he had almost murdered the whole unit from 13.

His powers mytified the people, also. The power to create things from base items. There were rumors where he was an experiment by the capitol, others thought possibly a foriener from _very_ far away, and the most far fetched: He was from an alternate dimension. Of course, the last one was brushed off as a fantasy, and it made Ed smirk. A mysterious aura encased him, and he didn't plan on shattering it to these people not worth his time. Truthfully, he would have stormed the Capitol by himself, but the thread of his sanity left at the time of his rage had told him he need atleast _a little _help.

Ed sighed as he turned around a corner, thinking. _The Capitol... _He smirked. _Yeah, real creative name. Even Amestris's capitol is called something more imaginative. What kind of idiots are these guys? Especially considering all the jacked up people there. What was up with their clothes and psychotic looks?_

He climbed rather stealthily above ground, ready to test out his new theories, which would make his quiet assent pointless. He knew the perfect array for Flame Alchemy - the gist of doing it. (The Truth's only positive, it seemed.) It was now only a matter of actually getting it right. Ed wasn't able to get the array on the gloves yet, so he sucked in a breath, clapped his hands, then snapped the reaactive cloth, aiming at a tree stump within the perimeter. A blue light flashed, and a slight spark danced over to the old wood, and it caught fire. Nothing large, more like someone had just dropped a lighter on it. Ed smirked. Not too bad, for his first time. At this rate, he might be able to blow up the Capitol in a few snaps to satisfy his rage, and rescue his brother and co-workers - no, his... _family_.

(Break)

_Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it! I might do a crack version of Ed with ignition gloves VS the Capitol. XD Imagine that. Haha, anyways, feel free to say whatever you want in a review. :)_

**_Edited 7-13-11_**


End file.
